Picking Up The Pieces
by xBuffysGirlx
Summary: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks survived the war. Voldemort is gone now and it's all over. But a lot of damage has been done, and there are many things that have to change before things go back to normal. However, things are no longer as they used to be. Remus and Tonks now have a newborn they must care for, while still tackling on the everyday challenges in life.
1. After the War

**Picking Up The Pieces**

_It breaks my heart that Lupin and Tonks died, so in this story… They don't! So yeah, it takes place after the war's been won and Voldemort's been defeated. I have never written a Harry Potter fanfic before, so I hope you like it.  
Happy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: After the War**

Nymphadora Tonks opened her eyes slowly. She felt an incredible discomfort as she lay there on the floor of the Great Hall. The air was thick and the light was too bright for her eyes, which were still unfocused. She pulled her aching hand up to touch her head, which was pounding with pain.

"Remus! She's awake!" Came a shout which Tonks recognised as Ginny's voice, and soon enough she was gazing up at her husband Remus Lupin, the love of her life. She gave him a weak smile as he assisted her in sitting up, allowing her to lean against him. He took her hand in his and gave it a kiss, tears were forming in his eyes.

"Remus?" She asked, her voice dry and hoarse.

"Shh… Don't strain yourself." He told her. In her mind she wanted to pull away, stand up as if nothing had happened, to prove to him that she was fine and at least capable of speaking for herself. However, her heart told her to stay close to him, allowing him to embrace her.

It wasn't until now that she took the time to look around the Great Hall. There were both injured and dead here, and directly next to her, she caught an awful sight. The Weasleys were all huddled around the dead body of either Fred or George, at the moment Tonks couldn't tell which of them it was, but she knew that he was dead.

"Remus?" She questioned once again, and after seeing the look on her face he knew he had to tell her.

"It's Fred." He said simply. It pained him to say this, because not only had Fred been a former student of his, but he was also a friend. Every Weasley had been a friend to Remus, despite him being a werewolf.

Now that Tonks knew which of them it was, tears began spilling out of her eyes. She would have cried equally as much if it had been George who had died, but now that she knew who it was… It just made everything more real.

Remus held her close, feeling her heart quicken as she let her emotions pour out. He rocked her in his arms, feeling how she was clinging to him, her hands clutched to his coat. She didn't want to let him go ever again.

After a few minutes, Madam Poppy Pomfrey made her way over to Remus and Tonks, who were still embracing one another, but by now Tonks had stopped crying and was simply holding on to him. Madam Pomfrey had a potion in her hand which she gave to Remus.

"Have her drink this. I'll go get something to dress her wounds." She told him, and he nodded.

He made Tonks let go of him, and managed to hold her up with one arm as he used the other to pour the potion into her mouth. She grimaced, but drank it all. At first she felt no different, but slowly the pain is eased and she was able to sit on her own. Madam Pomfrey soon returned with bandages, which she told Remus to wrap onto Tonks' wounds as she had several others to attend to.

Remus was careful while tending to his wife. He didn't want to cause her any pain, even though whatever pain she was feeling would be gone by now. She felt somewhat groggy, but was still able to see what's going on. The Weasleys had not yet moved away from Fred's body, in fact no one seemed to have left yet. Everyone was still tending to the injured and the dead. Tonks took a deep breath.

"Did I hurt you?" Remus asked, hearing her deep inhalation of thick, dusty air.

"No." She replied with a smile. "Thanks for your concern, though." She told him, and he smiled back. Love was shining through his eyes as he looked at his beautiful wife. He was so close to losing her, so close to having to raise their two and a half week old baby without her. Even the thought of it hurt him, and so he turned his attention back to the bandages.

Time passed, and soon Tonks noticed Harry entering the Great Hall. He'd been out and about it seemed, Ron and Hermione were not far behind him. She felt Remus get up from where he was sitting behind her, tending to a wound on the back of her shoulder. She watched him walk across the room over to where Harry was standing, and although she couldn't hear anything, she could tell that what they were discussing was serious.

But what could be so serious? The war was over, Voldemort was gone. She stared intensely and got even more nervous when Minerva McGonagall joined in on the conversation between Harry and Remus. Tonks couldn't stand it any longer and pushed herself to her feet, determined to join the conversation.

"Oh my God! Tonks!" She heard Harry say and Remus quickly turned around and ran to his wife's side.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, having caught her just in time before she fell onto the floor.

"I wanted to hear!" She told him stubbornly, and he gave her a goofy grin.

"Well, I was just letting Harry know that I was taking you home." Remus told her, but she didn't believe him.

"Then why was McGonagall there?" She asked.

"We also began discussing what to do with the school." Remus replied honestly, and this time she believed him.

"Okay… So wait, I'm going home?" She asked him and he nodded.

"I explained to Harry that your mother would be able to treat whatever wounds remain, and if you were in too much pain I'd just apparate to Poppy and get some more of that miracle potion. Also, your mother is probably worried sick and Teddy will need a feeding sooner or later." Remus reminded her, and she smiled.

He then lifted her into his arms, and she held on the best she could, despite her arms feeling tired and numb. Remus made sure he had a good grip on her before apparating out of the Great Hall. He had no problems doing so, as all the protective barriers on the castle had been torn down by Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

* * *

Remus and Tonks appeared outside of Andromeda's house in no time, and knocked the door, waiting for an answer.

"Who is it?" A voice said from behind the door.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin…" Remus began, but was quickly interrupted by Tonks.

"Open the bloody door, Mum!" She said, and Andromeda would recognise her daughter's feistiness anywhere. The door was opened in the blink of an eye, and soon enough Andromeda was embracing both of them.

"I've been so worried. Oh, Nymphadora! Look at you! You're a mess!" Andromeda said, noticing how Tonks' was covered in bandages and how her clothes had been torn in places. She also couldn't help but notice how her daughter wasn't even standing on her own.

"Oh come in, come in!" She said, stepping aside and closing the door behind them as Remus walked in, Tonks still in his arms. He walked over to the couch and lay her down. He put some pillows behind her back and covered her in a blanket before exiting the room. The comfort of being home hit both Tonks and Remus. The house was at a perfect temperature, the light wasn't too bright, and it wasn't too dark either. It also smelled like home, and Tonks smiled as she inhaled the scent she knew so well.

"What happened?" Andromeda asked, taking a seat across from where Tonks was lying on the couch.

"I'm not entirely sure. It's all kind of fuzzy…" She said honestly. She was about to say something else when Remus returned to the living room with Teddy in his arms.

"Teddy!" Tonks exclaimed, reaching out for him, despite her arms being so tired and numb. Remus placed him into his wife's loving arms, although he was sure that it was mostly her stomach and lap supporting Teddy at this time. Both his hair and eyes were blue at the moment, and he gazed up at his mother.

"I know he's very young, but I'm sure he missed you. It took me a while to calm him down this morning." Andromeda admitted, and Tonks smiled. She couldn't believe the incredibly happiness she felt just by having her baby back in her arms.

"So what happened during the battle?" Andromeda asked once again. Tonks didn't really know how to answer as a lot of it was fuzzy due to her blackout. Remus sighed, for a moment before looking at Andromeda.

"The Dark Lord was defeated by Harry Potter, the Weasley family lost a son; Fred, and the castle is a complete mess." Remus informed her.

"Oh my, poor Molly must be going through hell right now." Andromeda said, feeling sad about Fred's death.

"We also had a few close calls. Dolohov almost managed to kill me, but that's when Tonks came in with a stunning spell. He hadn't seen her arrive, so she managed to hit him without him knowing. And Tonks was almost hit by Bellatrix." He said, knowing Andromeda would want to know why her daughter was beat up.

"Bellatrix?" Andromeda asked. She couldn't say she was shocked to hear this, it wasn't as if Bellatrix hadn't tried to kill her daughter before.

"Yes, she's wanted Tonks dead for quite some time." Remus said, looking at his wife who was holding Teddy close.

"An exploding wall separated us from her, but Tonks was knocked out unconscious. I moved her to a temporarily safer area, before returning to the fight. I was nearby, in case anyone went in her general direction, but I had to continue fighting." Remus explained, and Tonks looked up at him with loving eyes. He probably should have gone closer to where all the action was happening, leaving her behind, but he hadn't.

"Thank you for protecting her." Andromeda said quietly. She had no idea how close she had been to losing her daughter. Remus smiled, looking over at Tonks.

"No need to thank me, Andromeda. I'll always protect her, no matter what." Remus said, and Tonks smiled up at him. There was a lovely kind of silence between the three adults in the room, which was broken by a small gurgle coming out of Teddy's mouth. Tonks and Remus chuckled at their little man, whose hair was now bright green.

"Well, you two must be completely exhausted. Is there anything I can get you?" Andromeda asked, now standing up.

"Some tea and toast would be great, oh! And perhaps some new clothing." Tonks said, now looking down at her dirty ripped up clothing.

"I'll find you some clothes." Remus said, exiting the room and heading upstairs to the room he had been sharing with Tonks and Teddy.

"While he's taking care of that, I'll go get your tea and toast." Andromeda announced before she turned around and walked into the kitchen.

When Remus returned he had some pajamas in his hands which he put on the coffee table, while he gently lifted Teddy off Tonks. He placed Teddy in one of the nearby comfy chairs where he would be able to see him at all times. Teddy was very young, which is why Remus trusted him to not move and stumble off the chair, but just in case he placed him where he'd be able to see whether or not Teddy was about to fall onto the floor.

Remus carefully lifted Tonks up so she was sitting and then removed her coat. He continued removing layers of dirty, bloody, sweaty and ruined clothing, until the top part of her body was bare, which he then covered up with the pajama top. He did the same with the bottom part of her clothing and soon enough she was in clean, comfy clothing, begging to get her baby back. Remus smiled and picked up Teddy from the chair, who had not moved an inch, and then handed him back to Tonks.

"You know, you should get changed too." She said, noticing how his clothing was also ruined, just a bit less ruined than hers.

"I know. I just wanted to take care of you first." He said honestly, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. Teddy was now laying on her chest and belly, cuddling into his mother's warmth. When Andromeda returned, Remus went upstairs to get changed too, and when he came downstairs, Tonks had finished her toast and was now sipping on some tea.

"Oh Remus, you look comfortable." Andromeda commented. Remus had gotten into his dark blue pajamas, which he usually only wore to bed during the winter. He took a seat on the couch next to Tonks, he lifted her legs and then placed them on his lap. She smiled at him and took his hand, her other one being on Teddy.

Andromeda smiled at them. She was so happy they were alive, because she didn't know what she'd do if something had happened to her daughter or Remus. It was bad enough that she had lost her husband only weeks earlier, if she had lost more family members she wouldn't know what to do. She would have to carry on of course, for Teddy. She quickly abandoned all those thoughts because Remus and Tonks were both alive and happy. The war was over, Voldemort was defeated and they had survived. They were home, and that was the important thing.

* * *

_Well, that's the first chapter guys. Please tell me what you thought of it because it is after all my first Harry Potter fanfiction, and while no one can be better than J.K. Rowling herself, I want to do her characters justice. Also, you have no idea how much trouble I had coming up with a title, so I'm basically wingin' it when it comes to the title haha! Anyway, I hope you like the story._

_-Linda._


	2. Laid to Rest

**Picking Up The Pieces**

_Wow! The first chapter received wonderful reviews. Thank you everyone! Thank you so very much! Okay, so the next chapter is set about 5 days after the previous chapter because I couldn't think of anything to write in between then. It would've basically just included Tonks and Remus recovering after the battle and stuff, so I decided to skip ahead just about 5 days. Anyway, I hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Laid to Rest**

Teddy's cries filled the room at 8:30 AM, causing his parents to groan as they were forced to wake up from their sleep. He had cried around 2 AM as well for a nightly feeding, but had fallen asleep quickly after that. Tonks sat up, her hair was a mess and she blinked a few times before pushing it out of her face. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, stood up and walked over to the crib. She picked Teddy up and began rocking him in her arms while whispering soothing words to him.

Remus, having been woken by the crying too, was also getting out of bed. He walked over to where Tonks was and put his arms around her waist, looking down at the beautiful baby boy who was now completely relaxed in her arms.

"Good morning" He said, and she smiled.

"Morning… It's not going to be a good one though." She said, and he nodded.

"Yes, I know." He said, walking over to the closet and pulling out some of his best clothes. Tonks turned around to look at him. Most of her wounds had healed and she wasn't in pain anymore, but the sad look on her face was still there.

Today was the day of Fred Weasley's burial, and that was going to be tough on everyone. Fred had been such a joy, the fact that he was gone had still not completely sunk in.

After Remus had finished getting dressed, Tonks handed Teddy to him so that she could get dressed as well. Remus was wearing a grey suit, so Tonks put on grey tights, a black skirt and a grey shirt. She made her hair turn black, and the night before she had painted her nails the same colour.

"What time are we supposed to be there?" Tonks asked, having forgotten.

"Well, the burial itself is at 2 o'clock. But Harry says we should be there early, to show our support. Molly's not doing too well." Remus said. He really felt sorry for the entire Weasley family, but he couldn't imagine what Molly and Arthur must be going through. If anything happened to Teddy he wouldn't know what to do.

Tonks turned around to see him deep in thought, his eyes glued on Teddy who was looking up at him. She walked over to him and looked down at Teddy, whose gaze fell to his mother as she came close to him and kissed his head. She then leaned up and gave Remus a soft kiss. He smiled, having been brought out of his thoughts, and she smiled back up at him.

"We need to get him dressed too." Remus pointed out, breaking the silence. And Tonks looked down at Teddy, who was wearing a baby blue onesie with a smiley face on it. That would definitely be unsuitable for a funeral.

Tonks walked over to the dresser where they kept Teddy's clothes. He didn't have very many as he was very young and they hadn't been out shopping much. Tonks searched through the drawer, finding a pair of dark blue pants. She pulled out a plain white onesie as well, along with some white socks.

"This is the most serious clothing I can find." Tonks admitted, placing them on the bed. Before Teddy had been born, they had only bought white, green or yellow clothing. After he was born, Remus had been sent out for some blue clothing, but upon learning that Teddy was a metamorphmagus, he had bought every colour he could imagine, knowing that the boy would end up changing his hair at will no matter what. Andromeda had also sewn and knitted a few clothes for Teddy, but once again they were colourful ones.

"It'll do." Remus said, placing Teddy on the bed and taking off his current onesie. His diaper was clean, so there was no need to do anything with that. Remus put on the white onesie, while Tonks handed him the blue pants and socks. She also grabbed a tiny blue jacket and a matching hat and shoes, which they were going to put on him right before leaving for the Burrow.

They headed downstairs to the kitchen, where Andromeda was already making breakfast. She took a look at all three of them, knowing it would be a tough day for them. She didn't really know Arthur and Molly Weasley very well, but she knew that they had been good to both Tonks and Remus, so she would also attend the burial of their son to show her respects.

Tonks and Remus sat down by the table, and soon Andromeda joined them, having finished making some breakfast tea. Teddy was still in Remus' arms and was perfectly content. Tonks took a piece of toast and buttered it for Remus before handing it to him. It was a bit difficult to do certain things when you were holding a baby, so he appreciated the help she gave him. She also poured him a cup of coffee before grabbing some toast and tea for herself.

It was 9:30 by the time they were ready to go. Remus dressed Teddy in his coat, hat and shoes, while Tonks was given a cake to bring by Andromeda. Since Andromeda didn't know the Weasleys very well, she would not be arriving until it was time to bury Fred, and so she decided to send the cake with Tonks, Remus and Teddy.

"Don't drop it!" Andromeda told Tonks, who rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! Tell me you won't drop it!" Andromeda said, knowing how clumsy her daughter was.

"I won't drop it." Tonks said, holding the cake with both hands now. She walked over to where Remus and Teddy where and leaned down to whisper in her husband's ear.

"Apparate there before me, be ready to use a Levitation charm on the cake when I arrive." He grinned as he heard her say this.

"Okay. We'll be in front of the house, waiting for you." He said with a smile, standing up and grabbing a hold of Teddy's diaper bag, which contained all the stuff needed when bringing him out of the house.

"Thank you." She quickly said before he and Teddy apparated out of the room.

"Did they just leave without you?" Andromeda asked, having seeing Remus and Teddy disappear.

"Yep! I'm apparating on my own so that I can have both hands on the cake." Tonks said which wasn't really a lie. Sure enough, she had asked Remus to be ready to cast a Levitation charm, but she really was going to try and not drop it.

"Anyway, see you!" She said quickly before apparating to the Burrow. She landed in front of the house, and surprisingly had a good enough grip on the cake to not drop it. However, Remus had been ready for it and soon enough the cake was floating in thin air.

"Remus, it's okay." She said, holding her arms out as he lowered the cake into her hands. Tonks caught up with Remus just as Harry and Ginny came outside to greet them. It was obvious that Ginny had been crying a lot, but Harry seemed to be doing quite well.

"Remus, Tonks, good to see you." Harry said, his hand was in Ginny's but she quickly let go and approached Remus.

"Oh my God, is this Teddy?" She asked, walking up to the baby in Remus' arms and touching his little hand. Both Tonks and Remus smiled as Teddy stared at Ginny as if she was a shiny object.

"Yes, this is Teddy." Remus said proudly, being a dad suited him. That was when Tonks realized that Harry and Ginny had been the first people that had actually seen Teddy other than themselves and Tonks' mother. Because of the war they had kept him inside the house, and after the war they had been adjusting to their new lives and so they hadn't brought him anywhere.

"Do you want to hold him, Ginny?" Tonks asked, and Ginny looked surprised. She had heard of mothers being protective of their children, not wanting anyone near them. But Tonks and Remus trusted the Weasleys and Teddy seemed to be taking a liking to Ginny anyway, because his hair had now turned as brightly red as hers.

"Um… Yes, I'd love to." She said honestly, reaching out towards Teddy. Remus carefully placed him in her arms, and he instantly brought a smile to her face. Harry mouthed a 'thank you' to Remus, and it was easy for both Remus and Tonks to see what he was thanking them for. Ginny had probably not smiled at all since the war, and the fact that Teddy could bring out that beautiful smile was a gift.

"How about you two watch him while we go greet Molly and Arthur?" Remus suggested, and both Harry and Ginny nodded. Remus handed Harry the diaper bag before heading for the door.

"The only thing not in there is food. If he gets hungry, just call for me." Tonks told him before following her husband into the Weasley household.

They caught sight of Molly instantly. She was in the kitchen and appeared to have a hundred things going at once. She was cooking, cleaning and knitting all at the same time. She didn't notice Remus or Tonks entering the room, in fact she didn't seem to be noticing anything.

"Remus, how about you go find Arthur." Tonks suggested and Remus nodded, heading towards the living room. Tonks placed the cake on the table before carefully approaching Molly.

"Molly?" She asked, but got no response.

"Molly!" She said louder, still no response. Tonks reached out and touched Molly's shoulder, causing the woman to jump and turn around. Tonks could see that Molly was not doing well. Her eyes had tear stains and dark circles under them, she had lost a lot of weight and she didn't look well at all.

"Oh Tonks… Hello." She said, unenthusiastically.

"Hello… Molly, what's going on?" Tonks asked, and Molly walked over to the table, taking a seat and continuing her knitting. Tonks couldn't help but notice that she wasn't using magic for her knitting.

"Just… It's just a big day." Molly said, her eyes weren't making contact with Tonks at all.

"Yes, I know… It's also a very hard day… Molly, please stop with the knitting!" Tonks said pretty loudly, and Molly looked up.

"I can't. I have to finish this. It's for you! Well, technically it's for Teddy. I've made him lots of things, you know." She said, getting up and grabbing a pile of different knitted items and handing them to Tonks. It was obvious that she had tried to distract herself with knitting, because she had knitted a lot of things for Teddy. There were socks, blankets, hats, sweaters, and even some stuffed animals.

"Wow, thank you Molly." Tonks said, feeling slightly overwhelmed by all the gifts.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all!" Molly said quickly, her eyes back onto her knitting. Tonks sighed, knowing it would be hard to have a conversation with her. She briefly wondered if Remus was having any more luck with Arthur.

* * *

Arthur was not hiding his emotions one bit. As soon as he had seen Remus he gave him a hug and broke down. Arthur hadn't really cried since Fred's death because he was trying to be strong for his family. He had never seen Molly this distraught, and she did have a good reason for acting the way she was. However, it was tough on him because he now had to be the strong one. He now had to take care of the kids when she was unable to, he had to comfort her when she needed it even though he himself wanted to cry his eyes out.

"It's been… so hard." Arthur admitted.

"I can only imagine what you're going through." Remus said honestly.

"I can't get through to Molly… She's become so distant, and she's not even the worst. George hasn't left his room since we got home. He doesn't use his bed, he uses Fred's and we haven't been able to get him to eat much at all." Arthur said.

"And it's a miracle that the other kids have been able to hold it together!" He added, and Remus didn't know what to say.

"Should I try speaking to George?" Remus suggested, but Arthur shook his head.

"Not today. Today is tough enough on him, let's not make him talk if he doesn't want to." Arthur added and Remus nodded, realizing that perhaps it would not benefit George to talk about his brother.

"Is there anything Tonks or I can do?" Remus asked, feeling the need to help out in some small way.

"Perhaps you could talk to the kids… You know; Ginny and Ron, even Harry and Hermione. They have all been acting as strong as they can, because they've seen what has happened to Molly and George. Please, if you could just talk to them…" Arthur asked and Remus nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to them." Remus said, and Arthur knew he could trust Remus on this, he could see it in his eyes.

* * *

Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen with a screaming Teddy, and Tonks turned around quickly in her seat before getting up and practically running towards them. Ginny immediately handed the baby over and Tonks began to bounce him in her arms.

"There, there… you're okay, Teddybear." She said, and Teddy began to calm down, but he was still crying.

"He was fine for a while, but suddenly he started crying. We checked the bag, but nothing seemed to calm him down and so we figured he was hungry." Harry said, now looking at Teddy as if he was terrifying.

Harry had no experience with babies, and therefore the moment Teddy began to cry he felt nervous about being a godfather. The fact that he was unable to solve whatever problem the baby was experiencing was also nerve racking. He wondered if he would be a good godfather to Teddy, would he be able to have a real connection with the boy or would he just be security in case something happened to Remus and Tonks?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ginny taking his hand and pulling him towards the table where Molly, Tonks and Teddy were at now. Ginny sat down next to Molly, and Harry sat down next to her again. Tonks was across from all three of them with Teddy in her arms. He was still crying, but she had calmed him down enough and was now checking for the problem. She had figured that Harry and Ginny wouldn't want to check his diaper, so that's where Tonks checked first. However it was not the problem and so it became obvious that he was hungry.

She was completely unaware of the fact that Molly, Ginny and Harry were staring at her, her entire mind was focused on Teddy. She began unbuttoning her shirt so she would be able to feed him, but looked up when a chair fell over and she saw Harry walking quickly to the stairs.

"Harry?" She questioned, he didn't turn around to look at her while answering her.

"Sorry Tonks, I just… I just don't really want to see your… umm… I'm going to check on Ron and Hermione." He said, finally making up an excuse. Tonks couldn't help but giggle before returning to unbuttoning her shirt. Ginny sent Harry a ridiculous look before he walked up the stairs and then turned to look at her mom, whose eyes were glued onto Teddy who was now happily suckling away. Tonks looked up at saw that Molly was staring at Teddy and smiled.

"Tonks, he's… He's so beautiful." Molly commented. This was the first time she had seen Teddy and his presence seemed to have been the only thing that even slightly lifted Molly's mood.

"Thank you." Tonks said sincerely, looking down at her baby boy. She honestly had no idea how she had gotten so lucky.

* * *

Harry walked into Ron's room where Hermione was holding his hand. They had obviously been talking about something, but had stopped when Harry entered the room.

"Remus and Tonks are here." Harry informed them, sitting down on the bed he used while staying there.

"Really? Oh, we should go say hello Ron." Hermione said.

"I wouldn't recommend it. Tonks is currently somewhat exposed." Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"She's feeding the baby." Harry explained.

"So?" Ron continued.

"… She's breastfeeding." Harry finished.

"Oh! I am not going down there to say hello!" Ron said. Like Harry, he had no desire to see Tonks' breasts either.

"Oh! Stop acting like little babies! It's just breasts! And I assumed you would enjoy looking at breasts anyway." Hermione said, raising her eyebrow.

"Not Tonks'! Besides, don't you think Lupin would freak out and kill us if we were looking at his wife in that way?" Ron said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Breastfeeding is nothing sexual Ron! She's just feeding her baby! Honestly, you're both acting ridiculous! It's not like she's prancing around without clothes on!" Hermione said standing up and heading for the doorway.

"Now I am going to act like a proper person and go greet both her and Remus. And no, I will not be coming back up here to let you know when it's safe to come downstairs!" She walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Ron and Harry glanced at one another before shaking their heads. Ron muttered something Harry was sure was "bloody hell" and Harry simply smiled.

* * *

"Hi Tonks." Hermione said as she came into the kitchen and took a seat next to Tonks. Her eyes immediately fell onto Teddy and she couldn't help but let out an 'aww'. Tonks smiled proudly and looked up at Molly who had actually decided to talk now.

"Was the delivery hard?" She asked.

"Not really… I mean, it hurt. But Mum and Remus were there and they coached me through it. It was the waiting that drove me crazy." Tonks said honestly.

"How long did you have contractions?" Molly asked.

"For about five hours before I was ready to deliver. I know a lot of people have to wait longer, but I hate waiting and I had nothing to do, so it wasn't exactly enjoyable. As soon as I started pushing things began to go quicker." Tonks told them.

Hermione couldn't help but notice the fact that Molly was actually smiling. She hadn't smiled since the death of Fred, and Hermione hadn't expected her to smile at all today. She looked over at Ginny, who had noticed the same thing, and they both smiled at one another.

Teddy had just finished eating when Arthur and Remus came in. Arthur took a seat next to Molly and Remus went over to Tonks. She handed Teddy to him and she quickly buttoned up her shirt again. Remus took on the job of burping Teddy which allowed Tonks to focus entirely on the conversation.

"So where are Harry and Ron?" She asked Hermione.

"They didn't want to come downstairs. They think that Remus will murder them if they see you breastfeeding Teddy." Hermione said and Tonks couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's ridiculous!" She exclaimed.

"I know! They're acting like a couple of babies." Hermione commented.

Harry and Ron came down about ten minutes later and found everyone staring at them.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hermione told us all about how you fear my breasts." Tonks joked.

"We don't fear them! We respect them! And therefore we do not wish to see them!" Ron said, causing everyone to chuckle. Even Harry found it amusing.

"Oh shut up!" Ron said as he walked to the table and took a seat next to Hermione. Teddy was now in Molly's arms and she was fussing over him. It pleased everyone to see her smile again and it was obvious that Teddy would have to visit more often.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and she smiled as she took his hand. He looked around at all the happy people and smiled. He knew that Teddy had been the spark of this happiness and that it wouldn't last long. As soon as George's funeral began they would all remember the sadness and even then Teddy would probably be unable to brighten everyone's spirits. Harry decided to appreciate this moment with everyone being happy, because he didn't know when another moment like this one would occur.

* * *

It was a sunny day and many people were gathering around a hill where they would bury Fred. Several family members were there, clearly identified by the red hair. But there were also Hogwarts students and teachers there as well, even their family members. All in all, it was a very large group of people and they all wore the same expression – sadness.

Everyone gathered around Fred's coffin. The Weasleys and close friends were in the front, and the rest were scattered around behind them. All the Weasleys were in tears, but there was no doubt that Molly, Arthur, George and Ginny were the ones crying the hardest. There were also tears in Ron's, Percy's, Charlie's and Bill's eyes, but they were trying to hold them back. Fleur and Hermione were crying too and Harry could feel his eyes getting moist as well.

Several people had agreed to speak at the funeral after Molly had admitted that she wouldn't be able to. George had been asked to say something, but he didn't want to. It was understandable; he had just lost the one person who had been by his side all his life. It was tough losing a friend, a brother… but a twin connection is stronger than the average sibling. It would be too hard for George to speak of Fred, and therefore no one pressured him to say anything.

Kingsley Shacklebolt said a few words about Fred. Seeing as he was the current Minister for Magic, it was his job to attend the funerals of all the victims and say a few words. Soon enough he was finished and was asking people if they wanted to say anything about Fred before they buried him.

"Fred was a joy to be around. He would always have a joke up his sleeve and there was never a dull moment when he was in the room. He and his brother George helped me out immensely while I was in school. It's thanks to them that I got away with many of the things I did." Harry said, and everyone let out a chuckle. "Thank you for everything, Fred." Harry finished before returning to where he originally stood. Hermione decided to go up and say a few words as well.

"I must say I didn't always enjoy Fred and George's jokes as they violated several school rules! I would not react to them kindly because, well… I believed that the rules should've been followed almost all the time. But I will not deny that Fred was funny, and there were times that I did appreciate his jokes, no doubt about it." Hermione said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Despite Fred being a twin, he was also an individual. He had such a wonderful beaming personality which is rare to come across these days. Even during the war we just went through, he would still know how to somehow brighten the situation." Remus said.

"I don't really know what to say… I never thought I'd lose a brother, at least not this early in life. You'll be missed Fred, you'll be missed a lot. But you definitely left a legacy at Hogwarts and in our hearts. You will be remembered." Ron said. He was now crying and couldn't hold the tears back. He quickly left the spotlight and went into Hermione's waiting arms.

"Growing up you get used to having the people you love around you, and you don't expect them to just not be there anymore. Never in my life would I have thought that Fred would die so young. Charlie I was constantly worried about because of his work with dragons, but Fred didn't have threatening dragons around him daily… He was just a prankster. It was just so unexpected… And I don't know how I'll get used to him not being there anymore because I still expect him to come down for breakfast in the mornings." Ginny cried. She stood there crying for a while, unable to move. Eventually Harry walked over to her and led her to where her mother was standing.

Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Harry and Remus approached the coffin and began lowering it into the ground. Tears were flowing from everyone's eyes, except Luna Lovegood who simply held a less dreamy expression than usual. Her eyes were moist, but she would not cry.

"WAIT!" A voice shouted out and the men turned around to see George running towards the coffin, stopping them from lowering his twin into the ground.

"George!" Arthur said, completely shocked. George had not spoken for days and he had said that he didn't want to say any words at the funeral. Was it possible that he was stopping them from putting Fred into the ground?

"Just wait…" He said, turning around to address all the people who had gathered.

"All the things you have said about Fred have been lovely… Very lovely and I find it very touching that you've said all those things about him. But this is not right. Look at me! Look at yourselves! We're all sad and depressed. Fred would not have wanted this. He would not have wanted us to be sad about his death… He would want us to celebrate his life. This is why we must all stop crying right now, and be happy about the life he had. It may have been cut short, but there's no doubt about the fact that he lived life to the fullest." George choked out. It was obvious that he was having trouble not crying, but slowly he managed to smile. Molly, who had been holding Ginny, let go and ran over to George, a smile on her face, and she hugged him.

The men waited a few more seconds to see if anyone had anything else to say. When they didn't, they continued lowering Fred down into his final resting spot. They magically covered the coffin with soil and several flowers began growing around where Fred now lay.

Harry returned to where Hermione was standing with Ron next to the Weasley family. Ginny moved over to Harry and he put his arm around her as she leaned into him. Remus returned to where Tonks, Teddy and Andromeda were standing and slowly people began to leave.

"Wait! You all brought us food and we do appreciate it, but there's no way we could eat it all on our own. Stay and eat. Let's celebrate Fred's life!" Molly shouted to everyone.

Not everyone could stay as they had busy lives, but those who did remain went back to the Burrow. Arthur set up a table outside which Molly and Fleur placed all the food on.

As soon as all the food was put out, it was obvious that most people had left. Neville Longbottom and his grandmother stuck around, along with Luna and her father, Xenophilius. The Parvati twins were there as well.

Lee Jordan was standing by George, eating cake and laughing for the first time in a long time. Molly and Fleur were busy serving people with food, and Arthur was talking with Bill, Charlie and Remus. Tonks had Teddy in her arms and was standing with her mother.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were standing just outside the Burrow. Ginny was crying again, despite the fact that they were supposed to be happy now. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all trying to cheer her up with lame jokes and fun memories of Fred.

Remus excused himself and walked over to Tonks, Teddy and Andromeda. He leaned over and kissed his wife with a smile on his face.

"Have you had any food yet?" He asked her.

"Nope, I've got my hands full." She said, looking down at Teddy.

"Here, let me take him. You get something to eat." He said, taking the baby from her arms and into his.

"Thank you, Remus." She said and walked over to the table with her mother not far behind. Remus returned to where Arthur, Bill and Charlie were standing.

"So this is little Teddy?" Bill asked and Remus nodded proudly.

"Yes, this is him." Remus said. Teddy took in his surroundings, seeing three new people. He had met Arthur earlier in the day, but he was still very new to Teddy compared to Remus, Tonks and Andromeda. Spotting the three Weasley men he changed his little hair tuft turned bright ginger again.

"Wow! He seems quite smart… especially for being only, what, three weeks old?" Charlie commented.

"Yes, three weeks. It's so hard to believe. Already it seems like he's been here forever." Remus admitted.

"Well, technically he has been here longer. I mean, he was inside Tonks for 9 months." Bill commented.

"Very true, but back then we didn't know what he'd look like, what he'd act like, whether or not he'd be a… a werewolf." Remus said hesitantly.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that as for genetic abilities he takes after his mother." Bill said with a smile. Tonks approached the men, Andromeda not following her anymore.

"Hello boys!" She said with a grin while munching on some cake.

"Who are you calling a boy?" Charlie joked, hugging her.

"Well, I haven't seen much of you since you were a boy…" She commented, hugging him back.

"Yeah, well in that case I could call you a girl." He replied.

"Ha-ha, very funny!" Tonks joked, then turning her attention over to Bill who was now holding Teddy and speaking to him in a baby voice.

"Who's a good baby? Yes, you are! You are!" Everyone laughed at him because no one had ever heard him use that voice. Tonks let her mind wander to the day when Bill would have a child of his own. She could totally picture him being an amazing father.

"Now don't you want your own baby so you can talk like that every day?" said Tonks.

"What? No, not yet. Fleur and I haven't even been married a whole year yet." Bill said.

"Neither have Remus and I." Tonks told him.

"Yeah, well… We're going to take our time, okay?" He said, rocking Teddy in his arms.

"Okay." Tonks said with a smirk.

* * *

It was getting dark by the time everyone was ready to leave. The food was gone at last and people were continuously disapparating. Luna and Xenophilius had been the first to leave, followed by Neville and his grandmother. Andromeda left not long after and Hagrid left with most of the remaining Hogwarts staff after saying goodbye to everyone. Bill and Fleur were getting ready to go home as well.

"You sure you'll be okay, Mum?" Bill asked his mother and she nodded. George was sitting by the table next to Charlie, they were both watching Hermione and Ron in the doorway who were saying their goodbyes.

"Ron, I have to do this and I can't bring you. It's just something I have to do on my own. I'll be back before you know it." Hermione promised him.

"I'll miss you and I'll worry about you. Please say you'll owl me." He said.

"I won't need to. This won't take much time at all. Just stay here and take care of yourself." She said and leaned in to kiss him. He held her there for a moment before hesitantly letting her go off into the night.

"Where is she going?" Tonks asked Ginny. Teddy was lying in Tonks' arms, slowly falling asleep as she rocked him back and forth.

"Australia. Now that the war is over she's going to restore her parents' memories and bring them home." Ginny told her honestly.

"So she's leaving now because of the time difference?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah… and she's anxious to see them." Ginny said.

"Well, I hope she finds them quickly. Remus, we should get going. We have a very sleepy boy here." Tonks said, looking at Teddy who was now sound asleep.

"Apparating will wake him up for sure, you know that right?" Remus said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Walk home? That would take all night!" Tonks said, slightly annoyed at how apparition could be such a discomfort.

"Well, why don't you stay the night?" Molly suggested.

"Molly, you have a whole house full of people." Remus pointed out.

"I can make room for you. Harry, you're staying with Ron. Ginny and Percy, you get your rooms for yourselves. Charlie, you stay with George in his room. That leaves Charlie's room for Remus and Tonks." Molly said. No one had a problem with the room changes, not even George who had always shared a room with Fred.

"Oh, but Molly, there is nowhere for Teddy to sleep. Perhaps we should just apparate and test our luck with getting him back to sleep when we get home." Tonks said.

"Don't be silly! Do you think I had 7 children and didn't use cribs? And yes, I did keep them for the future when my grandchildren will spend the night.

"Arthur, Charlie. Could you please go get a crib from downstairs?" Molly asked, and the men nodded before getting up and leaving the room.

"Now, you three are staying here. No, you are not an inconvenience and we're happy to have you here!" Molly said and Tonks sighed before looking up at Remus.

"We can't really say no now, can we?" She asked.

"No, I suppose we can't." Remus replied and Tonks chuckled.

"Well, looks like you're having your very first sleepover." She whispered to Teddy, who was sound asleep. She kept on rocking him until the crib was set up and had clean sheets in it. She then put him to bed and turned to view the two beds in the room. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at one of them and whispered 'Engorgio', being careful not to wake Teddy up. She watched as the bed got larger and larger until it was big enough to fit both her and Remus in it. She smiled, putting her wand away before leaving the room and going back downstairs.

Everyone was now gathered in the living room, talking about memories they had of Fred and having a great time. Harry had brought some butterbeers out and everyone was drinking one. Tonks took a seat next to Remus and he placed an arm around her.

"Tonks, want a butterbeer?" Harry offered her, but she shook her head.

"Nah, I'm going to have to feed Teddy around 2 am." She told him and he looked slightly confused, but decided not to question it.

"Anything else I can get you, Tonks dear?" Molly asked, but once again Tonks shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I'll probably go to bed soon anyway. You know the drill – when the baby sleeps, the mother sleeps." Tonks said and Molly nodded, understanding completely.

"Hey, could you send a patronus to Mum? She doesn't know we're staying here tonight and I don't want her to worry." Tonks explained.

"Why don't you do it?" He asked.

"Because I am tired… and you're very good at producing patronuses." She told him. He smiled at her, knowing she was right. It wasn't that she was bad at producing patronuses, it was just that Remus was practically a professional when it came to that spell.

"Fine, I'll do it." He said, kissing her forehead.

Tonks only stuck around for another fifteen minutes before she kissed her husband goodnight and began climbing the stairs. Ginny was feeling tired too, so she went to bed as well. Harry and Ron stayed up for a bit with Charlie, Arthur and Remus, but George and Molly went to bed not long after Ginny and Tonks. An hour later the rest of the group began making their way to bed. Before Remus went up the stairs, he produced a patronus and sent it to Andromeda. He then climbed the stairs and went into the room where Tonks and Teddy were asleep. He quickly undressed until all he was wearing was his underwear, before crawling into bed next to Tonks and wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

_Well, writing this took longer than I intended. So sorry about that! I also did quite a bit of editing haha! Anyway, enjoy!_

_-Linda._


	3. Narcissa

**Picking Up The Pieces**

_Once again, thank you to everyone who's been following, favoriting and reviewing this story. It really means a lot to me and it shows me that you're enjoying this story, so thank you! Here comes chapter three! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Narcissa**

Tonks opened the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, her husband Remus was not far behind her and in his arms was their 1 month old son, Teddy. Several voices could be heard in the kitchen and so they headed in that direction. They tried to close the door quietly, which was a success, but the place was dusty, and it caused Tonks to sneeze.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER THE HOUSE OF BLACK, FILTHY HALF-BLOOD?! HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT BLOODY CHILD-" Sirius' mother began shouting from her portrait. Remus shut her up quickly, but not quickly enough. Teddy, who had been asleep, was now screaming.

"Damn." Tonks muttered, holding her hands out. Remus handed her Teddy and she began rocking him in her arms.

"Go find out what this is about. I'll try to calm him down." She told him, heading upstairs to an empty room. Remus nodded and continued on until he reached the kitchen. There he saw that several Order members had arrived. Kingsley Shacklebolt was there, which would make sense seeing as he was the one who requested for everyone to meet here. The remaining Weasleys were there, along with Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger who had returned from Australia 2 days earlier. Hagrid, McGonagall, Aberforth and Mundungus were there as well, although as usual, it appeared that Mundungus didn't really want to be there. Remus also observed that Luna and her father Xenophilius were there, along with Neville and his grandmother.

"Where's Tonks? I heard the portrait." Molly asked.

"Upstairs with Teddy. He started crying when Mrs. Black began shouting." Remus explained and Molly quickly left the room in search of Tonks.

"So, what are we doing here?" Remus asked, wanting to get down to business.

"Let's wait for Tonks." Kingsley said and Remus shrugged before taking a seat next to Harry.

Everyone got into small conversations with one another and so they barely noticed anything when Molly and Tonks returned a few minutes later. Teddy wasn't asleep, but he was at least calm again. Tonks took a seat between Remus and Aberforth and soon enough all eyes were on Kingsley Shacklebolt. He stood up so that everyone could get a clear view of him.

"We have many things to discuss, so if we could leave questions until the end, it would be greatly appreciated." Kingsley started out. Most of the people present nodded, agreeing to his terms.

"First matter is the students. Hogwarts is a mess and several students have nowhere to go next year. Minerva McGonagall and I have been in contact with Madam Olympe Maxime, and she is doing whatever she can to see about hosting some of our students at Beauxbatons. But despite the casualties, we still have many students… Too many to fit in at Beauxbatons and we have not heard back from Durmstrang or any other magic schools yet. Those who fought in the war will not have to return to school, but we still have many young witches and wizards who will be joining Hogwarts. Our first priority is finding a temporary place for them while our school is being rebuilt." Kingsley told them, and they nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"Moving on… Second matter is the Ministry of Magic. I have now officially been made Minister for Magic, but the Ministry is also a mess. I would like former Ministry employees to report for duty in the following week." Kingsley said, looking at Arthur.

"Um, Kingsley?" Tonks questioned and he looked at her. She gestured towards Teddy.

"Ah, yes. Well, how old is he?" He asked.

"A month." Tonks replied.

"Return to work when he's 6 weeks old. I'm sorry, normally I would give you more time off, but this is urgent." He told her and she nodded.

"I understand." She replied, allowing Kingsley to move on to the next topic.

The school will need re-building. If there is any way anyone can help, it would be greatly appreciated." Kingsley said and several people offered to help.

"Minerva, you will become headmistress." Kingsley said.

"Yes, thank you." McGonagall replied.

Several other small topics were discussed, and after two hours people were finally starting to leave.

"Do you really have to go?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Yes. I still need to fill my parents in on a lot. Everything's quite overwhelming, you know." Hermione explained and Ron looked upset. He felt like he hadn't spent time alone with her in forever.

"Don't worry! Soon things will go back to normal." She told him, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Okay. I'll owl you." He said and she smiled before heading out the door and disapparating.

"If you ever need a babysitter, I'm always available!" Molly insisted as she rocked Teddy in her arms. Tonks and Remus both chuckled.

"Thank you, Molly. We'll keep that in mind." Remus said. He had his arm around Tonks and they were both looking at Teddy. They were so happy and proud.

After talking to Molly and Arthur for a few minutes, they got ready to leave. Remus grabbed Teddy's diaper bag and said a few words to Harry before making an exit. Molly gave Teddy back to Tonks and she wasn't far behind Remus. Together they disapparated and arrived at the Tonks house.

They checked on Teddy, who gave a slight whimper from the discomfort from having to apparate, but he didn't cry and settled down pretty quickly. Remus smiled and opened the door, allowing Tonks to walk in first. However, she stopped as soon as she heard voices and when she saw who it was, she did not hesitate to raise her wand. Remus hurried in behind her, his wand was raised quickly too.

"What are you doing here?" Tonks demanded. Despite not working for almost a year, she still had her Auror instincts. She held Teddy protectively, not lowering her wand for one moment.

"Nymphadora, lower your wand! It's okay!" Her mother tried saying.

"I don't trust her. She followed Lord Voldemort." Tonks said, ignoring the fact that her mother had called her by her first name.

"I had the same reaction as you at first! But she explained everything to me. Let her explain it to you." Andromeda practically begged. She knew that if Narcissa made one wrong move that Tonks would hex her.

"How can she possibly have an excuse for what she's done?!" Tonks asked fiercely.

"Well, you're a mother. I think you'd understand." Narcissa spoke up and Tonks flashed a look to Teddy before looking back at Narcissa.

"Remus, take the baby upstairs and stay with him." Tonks told him.

"Dora, are you-"

"Take him upstairs, Remus!" She told him more sternly and he lowered his wand to take Teddy from her arms and climb the staircase. He had learned from their time together when not to cross her. She didn't lower her wand as she approached Narcissa, but she was willing to listen.

"Okay, explain yourself!" Tonks said and Narcissa took a deep breath, feeling uncomfortable with the wand aimed at her.

"There was a time when I believed in keeping the blood pure, and yes, I did support my husband in the decision to follow Lord Voldemort. However, I was never a death eater." Narcissa began.

"But you were willing to follow him!" Tonks pointed out.

"In the beginning, yes. That changed after Lucius was sent to Azkaban and my son's life was in danger! After that, keeping Draco alive became my only mission. I did not care who I followed, I needed Draco to be okay." She told Tonks, whose facial expression softened quite a bit.

"Is this the truth?" She asked.

"Didn't Harry tell you? Had it not been for me, he would have been dead!" Narcissa pointed out and Tonks' eyes widened. Due to her injuries and the time she had needed to recover, she had not heard much of the experience from Harry's point of view. Not to mention everything else happening at the time… There just hadn't been a right time to discuss what really happened.

"Mum?" Tonks questioned.

"She's telling the truth." Andromeda confirmed.

"How can you know?" Tonks asked.

"I just know." Andromeda told her and at last Tonks lowered her wand.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. She didn't know what else to say, so she abruptly turned around and ran up the stairs to where Remus and Teddy were.

Remus was rocking Teddy in his arms when Tonks ran in and closed the door. She took a few deep breaths and walked over to the bed. She took a seat and calmed herself.

"I felt scared." She admitted, feeling Remus' eyes on her.

"Well, of course you did. All your life you've had it in your mind that Narcissa was bad. It's normal to feel frightened when someone invades your home, which is what it must've seemed like to you." Remus said, putting Teddy in his crib and then joining his wife on the bed.

"I'm a horrible person." Tonks said, crying.

"No, you are not! What makes you say that?" Remus asked, her hand was in his.

"At first I was afraid for my mother… but within a few seconds all I could think of was keeping Teddy safe." Tonks admitted.

"If Narcissa had been here to attack, I would probably have saved Teddy and left mom to die." Tonks cried, leaning into Remus.

"No, you wouldn't have. Although your thoughts would be to protect Teddy first, you would not have left your mother. I know you. You would have held on to Teddy for dear life while throwing hexes and spells to protect your mother. Dora, you're not a bad person. You're the most amazing person I know, and I know for a fact that you would never leave your mother behind." Remus said and Tonks gave a small smile and hugged him tightly.

"Besides, I don't know why you're fretting over this. I didn't hear any spells being cast, and you left your mother with Narcissa so I don't think she's a threat. You would never leave unless you knew deep down that your mother was safe." He told her and she nodded, realizing he was right.

"See, you are not anywhere near being a bad person. It's just that… Well, motherhood has changed you. You will always put Teddy's needs before your own, as will I." He told her and she nodded.

"I guess things are more different than I thought they'd be." She admitted and he smiled, placing a kiss on her head.

"I'm going to go downstairs and apologize to Narcissa. You get a bit of rest while you can. If I know our son, he'll be crying to be fed soon. So please, relax while you can." Remus told her and she nodded, lying down on the bed and shutting her eyes.

Andromeda and Narcissa looked up when they saw Remus approaching them. He took a seat and looked into Narcissa's eyes.

"I apologize for mine and Dora's behaviour. We of course acted too quickly and didn't really give you a chance to explain yourself, and I'm sorry about that." Remus told her and Narcissa smiled.

"It's okay, Mr. Lupin. I understand that you're new parents as well, and trust me… I know how protective one can be of their children." Narcissa said, thinking about how she would go to the ends of the earth to protect Draco.

"Yes. Dora hadn't really expected how protective she'd be. Her behaviour shocked even her." Remus said.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Andromeda asked.

"She's okay now, and she's upstairs in bed. Teddy is ready for a feeding soon, so I think she's going to feed him and then get him to sleep. She may take a nap afterwards, but then again she might come downstairs." Remus said.

"Would it be too big of a problem for me to see him? It's just… I didn't get a good view of him while you and Tonks had your wands pointed at me. I don't want to harm him, I'd just like to see the newest family member." Narcissa said.

Remus took a moment to look deep into her eyes. He was obviously trying to make a decision, because he had a feeling Tonks still wasn't too crazy about Narcissa.

"I'll have to ask Dora about this. Be back in a moment." Remus said, getting up and heading back upstairs where he found his wife lifting Teddy out of the crib.

"You were right, it didn't take him long to get hungry." She said, walking over to the bed and taking a seat. Remus sat down next to her. He watched her for a moment as she struggled to unbutton her shirt with only one hand before he reached out to help her.

"Thanks." She said, guiding Teddy to her breast where he latched on without difficulty.

"No problem. Listen, Narcissa wants to meet Teddy." Remus said calmly.

"What?! No!" Tonks said immediately.

"Dora, she won't harm him. I know she won't."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"I saw it in her eyes. All she wants is to meet her great nephew. She doesn't have to hold him or touch him in any way, she just wants to see him." Remus explained.

Tonks looked down at Teddy, who had his eyes closed and was suckling away. Every now and then he'd make a little noise, but other than that he was very quiet. She sighed and looked back at Remus.

"Okay. But wait until I'm done feeding him." Tonks said.

"Of course, my love." He replied.

Teddy took a few minutes to finish his meal and when he was done Tonks handed him to Remus so that she could make herself a bit more presentable. Tonks had decided she did not want Narcissa in her bedroom, and therefore insisted that they take Teddy downstairs.

Andromeda and Narcissa were still sitting at the table when Remus and Tonks came downstairs with Teddy, who had a sleepy look on his face as he was used to getting a nap after his feedings. Narcissa stood up as Remus approached her, and she smiled as soon as she saw Teddy.

"Oh wow… He's beautiful." Narcissa said, sounding amazed. Tonks, who was standing a bit behind Remus, simply smirked. Of course her son was beautiful; he was perfect in every way.

Teddy let out a little yawn and looked up at his father lazily. He was wearing a green onesie and was wrapped up in one of the blankets Molly had knit for him.

"I always wanted more children." Narcissa admitted, which caused everyone to look up at her.

"Really?" Tonks said in disbelief.

"Yes. I would have had several children, but there were complications during Draco's birth. It left me unable to conceive again." Narcissa said and Remus looked at her in sympathy.

"I'm so sorry." He told her and she shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I got over it years ago, and being the best mother I could be has been rewarding." She said with a smile.

"He really is beautiful, oh! What was that?" She said, observing a sudden hair change.

"Well, he takes after his mother. He's a metamorphmagus." Remus informed her with a smile. Tonks crept up behind him, a proud smile on her face and she peeked down at Teddy to see what colour he had decided on this time. She gave a little chuckle when she saw the bright yellow hair, and just for his amusement she changed hers to match it.

Narcissa looked up in surprise at Tonks' sudden hair change as well. She was aware of the fact that Tonks was indeed, a metamorphmagus. However, she had never seen her transform anything up close and it came as a surprise.

Teddy's bright eyes widened at the sight of his mother's transformation, and he reached out his little hand towards her. She let him grab hold of her finger and smiled. He didn't hold on very long though as his hand soon went into his mouth as he let out another yawn.

"Someone's getting tired." Narcissa observed.

"Here, I'll take him upstairs." Tonks said, reaching out her arms which Remus carefully placed Teddy in. She carefully wandered upstairs, watching her step and not making much noise at all. She entered her bedroom and carefully placed him into the crib and pulled the blankets over him. She watched him sleep for a few minutes before returning downstairs.

Remus was now sitting at the table with Andromeda and Narcissa. Tonks sighed for a moment, but walked over and took a seat next to her husband. He put an arm around her and she leaned into him.

"So Lucius doesn't know you're here?" Remus asked, continuing the conversation.

"No, neither does Draco. I am not sure if they'd be completely open to the idea of me socializing with you guys." Narcissa admitted and Tonks rolled her eyes, but Narcissa didn't take notice to this.

"Do you know if they'll ever want to be in touch with us?" Andromeda asked.

"I know Lucius won't. There's a small possibility that Draco will be open to the idea, but I wouldn't hold my breath." Narcissa said, looking down at her hands. She had missed Andromeda and she had really wanted Draco to know his other aunt, not just Bellatrix.

"Well, I better get going before Lucius gets suspicious." Narcissa said, standing up. Andromeda, Remus and Tonks walked her to the door.

"Thanks for the tea." She said, hugging Andromeda for the first time in years. They held on to one another for quite some time before they let go. Tonks gave them a weird look, but Remus shook it off her right before Narcissa turned to them.

"You take care of that wonderful baby boy." She told Tonks, who nodded. Narcissa seemed to sense that Tonks didn't want to hug her and therefore she did not try to. She turned to Remus.

"I have some of the ingredients needed for the wolfsbane potion. I'll have it sent here so you don't run out. After all, we have no use for it anymore." Narcissa said, holding out a hand. Remus took it and shook it.

"Thank you." He said to her and she smiled before heading out the door and apparating back to her home.

Andromeda turned to face Tonks and Remus.

"Couldn't you have been a bit nicer?" Andromeda asked her daughter, who simply crossed her arms.

"No." She replied.

"Why not?" Andromeda asked her, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because I don't trust her. I mean, who in their right mind would marry Lucius Malfoy?" Tonks said.

"But who in their right mind would marry a werewolf?" Remus questioned.

"Oh, shut up Remus!" She said, turning around sharply and heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Andromeda asked.

"To bed! Remember, when the baby sleeps, the mother sleeps." Tonks said, heading up the stairs and disappearing into her bedroom.

Andromeda and Remus were left alone in the doorway. They looked at each other curiously before going their separate ways. Andromeda went over to the living room, putting on the television and picking up a crossword magazine. Remus decided to take a walk around the neighbourhood. He returned half an hour later and crawled into bed with Tonks. He placed his arms lovingly around her and then fell asleep.

* * *

_Well, there you have chapter three! I hope you all enjoyed it! ^^ I'll try to write chapter four soon! Hope you are all having a great time. I know most of you have gone back to school, so I hope that's going well! Good luck with whatever you have going on this year. Xoxo_

_-Linda._


End file.
